Behind the Music: Midnight Twilight
by Alice Kiseki
Summary: What happens when four friends discovered their way to stardom? Will they keep it together? Or will they lose all that they were fighting for? Rated M for Language


_**Midnight Twilight**_ was an American vocal group, formed in Forks, Washington in 1993. The band consisted of Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Jacob Black. They rose to fame with their debut album, _Twilight_ (1996). The following album, _Immortal_ (1997) continued the group's success worldwide. They raised to superstardom with their album _Eclipse _(2000). After a three-year hiatus, the band regrouped and has since released three albums: _New Moon _(2005), _Breaking Dawn_ (2007) and _Midnight Sun _(2009). The band has sold over 130 million records worldwide, making them one of the biggest selling groups of all time. According to Billboard, they are the first group since Sade to have their first six albums reach the top 10 on the chart.

This is how _Midnight Twilight _was born…

_**Formation and early years…**_

Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen, both of whom came from Forks, Washington, initially began singing at their local church choirs and festivals while they were children, along with their cousin Jasper Whitlock and their best Jacob Black from the La Push. After realizing at one audition, that they all shared a great affection for classical soul which they were able to harmonize together, decided to form a band.

When Edward and Emmett's dad Carlisle Cullen, found an add on the newspaper for auditions for a boy band, they auditions were going to be held at Seattle by Marcus McCarty in early 1992 , after the audition the guys return to their houses to wait for the phone of opportunity. Eventually Mr. McCarty selected the boys, by meetings Mr. McCarty's expectations. Mr. McCarty decided to call the group Midnight Twilight after numerous practice sections the group had its very first performance at Port Angeles in May 1993.

_The boys were super excited to begin with this new journey…_

"_Can you believe this is happening to us?," said Edward._

"_I know bro, this is so cool!," said Emmett, "We're going to make millions!."_

"_We're going to be superstars! And girls will be screaming our names," said Jacob._

_Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't need a girl, besides I have Bella."_

"_Whatever," scoffed Jacob._

"_And we are going to travel all over the world," said Jasper, "How cool is that?."_

"_Awesome!," said the four boys at once._

Afterward McCarty called on Sam Uley to write and produce for Midnight Twilight. McCarty booked them at grade-school assemblies and shopping malls, and assigned management duties to Edward and Emmett's dad Carlisle, he organized performances for the group and after working really hard the guys paid off by having a contract with Volturi Records in March 1994.

Volturi introduced Midnight Twilight, with such producers as Embry and Jared Call who helped them with their first album. Since the guys didn't have a lot of luck in America, their album was released throughout Europe and enjoyed rather big success spending many consecutive weeks on the Top-10 charts in most countries. In the first several months of recording for Volturi Records, they worked mainly at studios located in Seattle.

_This was pretty hard for the boys, they were working really hard… they had to travel across the world to promoted their first album, leaving friends and loves ones in the states…_

"_Bella I have to go, but I don't want to leave you here," said Edward._

"_I know, and I don't want you to go either, but it's your dream and I refused to let you throw it away for me," said Bella, "No matter what happens I'll be here waiting for you."_

"_I love you, Bella," said Edward as he leans downs kissing Bella softly in her lips_

"_I love you too, Edward," said Bella._

"_I'm going to miss you so much Bella, please don't forget about me," said Edward, "Take care of yourself, please."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Edward and I promise to you that I won't forget about you," said Bella _

_They hug for one last time and took their separated ways…_

_**Rising to stardom…**_

The first single that was chosen to be released was "We've Got It Going' On" which was sent to radio in August and released as a physical single on September 5, 1995. The song was a minor success in the States peaking at only No. 69 by December, the single; however, the boys enjoyed quite a success in Europe entering the top-5 in Germany, Switzerland, Austria, France and the Netherlands.

European success sent them on a summer tour there and shifted Midnight Twilight promotion being mostly done in Europe. In November 1995 they filmed their second video music for their second international single, "I'll Never Break Your Heart", which was only issued in Europe on February 12, 1996.

"_Hello?," said Bella._

"_Bella?" said Edward_

"_Edward? It's that you?," said Bella._

"_Love, yes it's me. We just record our second music video can you believe that!," said Edward._

"_I'm so proud of you! I love you!," said Bella._

"_I love you too, Bella," said Edward, "Love I hate to cut this conversation short, but I have to go."_

"_Already? It's okay we will talk soon again," said Bella._

"_We will, love. I miss you," said Edward, "Bye."_

"_I miss you too, bye," said Bella._

The boys finished recording their first album _Twilight_ in April 1996 and filmed their fourth music video, "Get Down (You're the One for Me)" in Germany. On May 6, 1996, their debut album was released internationally, with an exception of the US and the Canadian markets; however, it was later released in Canada in October, 1996.

European popularity grew and Midnight Twilight kicked off 1996 being voted the No. 1 international group by TV viewers in Germany, in the meantime, "I'll Never Break Your Heart" reached a Gold status there for selling 250,000 units. The group earned their first platinum record in Germany in 1996 for selling 500,000 units of their debut album _Twilight _during which time they began touring Asia and Canada.

After that Midnight Twilight began recording their second album _Immortal _and also recorded the song, "Anywhere For You" and released as the last single off their international album on February 17, 1997. The single "Quit Playing Games with My Heart" released in May 1997 for their upcoming U.S. debut album managed to climb as high as No. 2 on Billboard Hot 100 eventually earning them a platinum-award for selling over one million units.

In 1997, Edward Cullen brought a lawsuit against Charles McCarty and his company claiming that McCarty has not been truthful about the earnings made by the group. In the following year, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob joined the lawsuit which eventually resulted in number of settlements.

In 1998, in the course of their US sold-out 39-city tour, Edward underwent an open-heart surgery (which he had postponed twice in the past) at the insistence of his then girlfriend (and now wife) Bella. Since Edward had been struggling with a heart murmur since he was born, almost dying at the age of 4 due to a bacterial infection.

_This brought an argument between Bella and Edward..._

"_Edward, if you don't get that surgery done, you could died!," said Bella, "And can't lose you."_

"_But Bella," said Edward._

"_But nothing Edward, I'm telling you if you give up another surgery I swear I'll break up with you!" said Bella, "I won't see you died right in front of me! So it's your choice! Your health or your career?."_

_Edward sighed "Okay Bella I'll do the surgery, I hate myself when I see you suffer in my behalf. I love you so much Bella, I can't lose you."_

"_I love you too, Edward. And I know that everything is going to be all right," said Bella._

Shortly after this, Midnight Twilight canceled an appearance in Minnesota after learning that Jacob's dad had died of cancer.

_The band had just finished a show in Chicago when Jacob Black received word that his father was gone._

"_Hello," said Jacob._

"_Jake, it's Charlie," said Charlie Swan, father to Bella. "I'm sorry, Jake. Billy's gone."_

"_What?" asked Jacob, falling to his knees, "No, I just talked to him and...You're lying, Charlie!"_

"_I'm sorry, Jake," murmured Charlie, "He tried to stay strong but...I'm just so sorry."_

"_No," cried Jacob. Edward moved over and took the phone from Jacob and handed it to Emmett before pulling his friend and band mate into his arms. "Tell me it's not true, Edward."_

"_I wish I could, Jake," whispered Edward. "I wish I could."_

_**Further commercial success…**_

While in the middle of a lawsuit, they began recording the follow-up to their 1997 releases at the beginning of October 1998.' In May 18, 1999 featured previews of tracks from their upcoming album _Immortal_. The worldwide hit single "I Want It That Way" which topped the single-charts in many countries including US, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Norway, New Zealand, made anticipation for Immortal really high.

_Immortal _was released on May 18, 1999, on which day Midnight Twilight, made a heavily publicized appearance on MTV's Total Request Live _Immortal_ . The album entered the Billboard 200 at No.1, and managed to sell 1,134,000 copies in its first week of release. Four singles were released from _Immortal_: "I Want It That Way", "Larger than Life", "Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely", and "The One".

_Immortal _became the best-selling album of 1999 in the U.S., selling 9,445,732 albums. It also holds the record for most shipments in one year, with 11 million shipments. _Immortal_ remained on the Billboard chart for 93 weeks, eventually selling over 12 million copies in the United States and being certified 13 times platinum. As of the end of December 2008, the album stands as the fourth best selling album in the US.

And of course the boys were super excited about this, by October 1999, Midnight Twilight faced new problems declaring their current Volturi contract null and void, soon striking one of the largest record deals ever valued at $60 million with Volturi.

A trip to the Bahamas was made by the group members in May 2000 to write songs for their album. They began recording their next album on July 1, 2000 in Stockholm Sweden, which wrapped up its recording sessions in September.

They released the album's first single, "Shape of My Heart", to radio on October 3, 2000. Midnight Twilight released their next studio album _Eclipse_ on November 21, 2000, and to promote the release of the album, the boys traveled around the world in 100 hours to Sweden, Japan, Australia, South Africa, Brazil, and the US; 55 of the hours were spent traveling and 45 were spent making public appearances.

_The boys were doing a concert in Puerto Rico, and the girls were watching the concert they had the idea to fly over there and surprise the boys with Carlisle help of course..._

"_This song we would like to dedicate to the girls that hold our hearts back home," said Edward, "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, Rosie," said Emmett._

"_I love you, Ali," said Jasper._

"_Well as for me, since I still don't have a special lady in my life and I love the girls like sisters so I love you guys," said Jacob._

_And the boys started to sing…_

_(Edward)  
You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day_

(Emmett)  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in

(Jasper)  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare

_CHORUS:  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you?  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me_

_(Jacob)  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
See, material things don't matter to me  
So come as you are, you got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you_

_(Chorus)  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful..._

_(Edward)  
You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me  
So beautiful..._

_What makes you..._

_Repeat chorus_

_(Edward)  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Love you give shines right to me  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Beautiful to me_

_To me…_

_When the boys where done with the song, the girls had tears in their eyes, they could feel the love that the boys had for them. After that they rush to the backstage where they found Carlisle…_

"_Ok, girls, they have no idea that you are here," snickered Carlisle, ushering Ali, Bella, and Rosie into the large dressing room. "They should be in here in about ten minutes or so."_

"_Ok, thanks, Carlisle," said Bella, hugging him. _

_Carlisle laughed again as he walked out of the room. Bella swore she heard him mutter something along of the lines of "Having their hands full." The three girls paced around the room anxiously waiting for their men to come in. It had been months since they had seen them. _

_The girls didn't have to wait too long, however. A few minutes later, the girls heard the crowd scream as the boys finished their concert. They giggled as they positioned themselves around the rooms, adjusting their short skirts and tight tops. A moment later, the door to the dressing room was thrown open as Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Jacob came bustling into the room. _

"_Man, that was a great show tonight!" roared Emmett. _

_Rosie stepped up behind him and slipped her hands over his eyes at the same time that Ali and Bella covered Jasper and Edwards. Jacob laughed silently and shook his head at the three of them._

"_What the hell!" exclaimed Edward, grabbing Bella's hands and pulling them off his eyes. He spun around and gasped. "BABY!"_

"_I missed you, Edward!" cheered Bella, jumping into his arms._

"_I miss you too, Bella!," said Edward, "I love you"_

"_I love you too," said Bella._

_They vaguely heard Rosie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice as they found themselves lost in their own private moment. _

It recorded the best international sales in a week for an album in history by selling over 5 million copies in its first week of sales. Despite the initial excellent sales, _Eclipse_ never matched up to the hype that their first two albums made. The first single off the album was "Shape of My Heart," followed by "The Call" and "More Than That."

In January 2001, Midnight Twilight kicked off the first leg of their "Eclipse Tour", in which they were to perform on five continents. The tour also had extremely expensive production costs.

The second leg of "Eclipse Tour" was put on hold when it was reported that Jacob had checked himself into rehab to battle alcoholism, cocaine addiction and depression due the death of his dad, after Jasper had held an intervention for him at a Boston hotel.

"_What the fuck are you doing, Jacob?" said Jasper as he enter the hotel room and saw Jacob snorting coke. "You're killing yourself with this!"_

"_I don't give a shit what you think about it! Besides what is wrong with this?" said Jacob as he raised his glass of Jack Daniels._

"_That this is not the way to deal with your problems," said Jasper. "There is another way to deal with this."_

"_You know what, Jasper, you can fuck off! And get the hell out of my room!" yelled Jacob._

"_You know, Jacob, you can go to hell for all that I care!" said Jasper "You're dead to me!"_

_And with that Jasper left Jacob in his hotel room…_

Three sold-out shows for Air Canada Centre were postponed until September. On January 28, 2001, Midnight Twilight performed the American national anthem, in front of an audience at the Super Bowl XXXV at the Raymond James Stadium, in Tampa Florida.

The Hits: Chapter One, released on October 30, 2001 was a collection of the Midnight Twilight's classic hits and a previously unreleased song, "Drowning".

On November 2003, Jacob appeared on the Oprah Winfrey Show where he talked for the first time in public about his addiction to alcohol and drugs, and his struggles rising to fame. The rest of the band surprised him by arriving in person to give him support, marking the first time Midnight Twilight had appeared together in public in almost two years.

"_With us tonight is Jacob Black talking to us about his an addiction to alcohol and drugs," said Oprah, "So, Jacob, tell what pushed you to start drinking in the first place?"_

"_Feeling overwhelmed with everything. Between spending all my time on the road and living in hotels or buses, it just got to be too much," said Jacob, "Then losing my father was the final push, I guess." _

"_Did you have a good relationship with your father?" asked Oprah_

"_We did, but when we started touring and going around the world so much we lost contact," said Jacob "I remember him calling me and us arguing about me not calling him and making time for him. But at the time I didn't care about that, I was living the good life. We screamed at each other until the point that I told him to hell and hung up. A few months later Charlie, my dad's best friend, called me and told me that he died. I never got the chance to apologize and with that the guilt started eating me alive."_

"_How did you cope with that?" asked Oprah._

"_I didn't. I started running from my problems. Eventually the alcohol wasn't enough, until I found myself looking for anything to help. That's when I turned to crack or coke or whatever I could find at that point," said Jacob, "I started mixing alcohol with drugs to the point that I didn't feel any pain."_

"_Jacob, you said that the other members of the group were the one who helped save your life, is that correct?" asked Oprah._

"_Yes, they were the one who help me. When Jasper came and had is little intervention with me and told how he couldn't trust me anymore and that I was dead to him, that's when I knew I needed help," said Jacob._

"_Well they boys wanted to be here to tell you how proud they are," said Oprah, "So here they're Edward, Jasper, and Emmett," as the guys came on stage._

"_Oh my god," said Jacob as he hugged each of the guys._

"_Surprise, so does it feel to see the guys after all of this time?" said Oprah._

"_I'm speechless, I don't know what to say," said Jacob._

"_Well I've something to say," said Jasper, "I wanted to say that I'm really proud of you, and I'm really happy that you're a new person. The person who became my friend, a long time ago. Love you man," as he stood up and hugged Jacob._

"_So what do you want to say to them?" asked Oprah_

"_I want to say thank you, for the support and for being there for me even in those dark days of my life," said Jacob, "You guys helped me a lot, and I love you guys."_

The boys were doing their last concert of the tour… when Edward asked a very important question to his girlfriend of 4 years.

_**(Jasper, Emmett, Jacob & Edward)**__  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
Oh…_

_Edward steps into the microphone, "Bella could come out here for a second?" said Edward._

_Bella shakes her head no, Edward starts laughing, "Hmmm… could you guys help me bring Bella to the stage?" said Edward as he look to the crowd._

_The crowd start to chant Bella's name, "Bella! Bella!" yells the crowd_

_Bella finally does and stand next to Edward, he takes her hand on his and start singing…_

_**(Edward)**__  
I open my eyes, I see your face  
I cannot hide, I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby, my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking' you  
Say these three words I wanna hear from you_

_Suddenly Edward drops in one knew as the others continue singing_

"_I love you so much. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, although from the second I met you I knew that a life without you would not be complete" said Edward "You enrich my life in ways I could have never imagined before I met you. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever. Will you marry me, Isabella?"_

_The crowd starts screaming for her to say yes. She blushes and stammers through her tears "Yes," Bella sobbed softly, as she nodded her head "Yes, Edward I'll marry you!"_

"_I love you" said Edward, sliding the ring onto her finger._

"_I love you, too" cried Bella._

_**Chorus**__  
Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will  
Say these three words that promise to  
Yes I will  
Give you everything you need and someday  
Start a family with you  
Yes I will  
Take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will  
Baby, I promise you  
Yes I will  
Give you everything you need and someday  
Start a family with you  
Oh yeah, yes I will_

_**(Emmett)**__  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
You're my heart, my soul, my everything  
Every night, I thank you Lord  
For giving me the strength to love her  
More and more each day  
I promise her as long as I hear those three words_

_CHORUS - repeat_

_**(Jasper)**__  
I stand beside you in everything you do  
wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby, I'll be there  
as God is my witness, I will carry this through  
till death do us part, I promise to you…_

_**Chorus - repeat**_

_I promise you that  
Everything's gonna be alright  
It's gonna be alright  
I, I, I, I…  
I will…_

One year later Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen tied the knot in a private ceremony.

_Charlie walked into her room. "You're ready for this Bella," said Charlie._

"_Yes, Daddy, I am," said Bella with huge smile on her face. As she started walking, her legs felt like jelly as she approached the altar. _

"_Dad please don't let me fall," said Bella. "I can't be clumsy Bella on my wedding day."_

"_I won't, Bells, don't worry," said Charlie as he hold her tighter. _

_Bella sees Alice and Rose taking their places as my maids of honor with the beautiful dresses, they were wearing a light blue dress, on the opposite side of them, there was Emmett and Jasper and Jacob are posing as Edward best mans they looked so handsome with their tuxedos._

_And there was Edward with the hugest grin on his face, he looked so fuckingtastic with his tuxedo. _

_Bella reach the altar all her nerves were coming to an end, she started to feel peace as she reach his hand_

_Bella gives Edward a kiss on the cheek and he blushed and she smiled at him. Edward reached for her hand and kissed it. "Take good care of her Edward," whispered Charlie as he let a tear fall as he takes place besides Esme and Carlisle._

_"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked the minister._

_"I do," said Charlie._

_Bella and Edward looked at the minister, Bella can see a huge smile on Edward's face, which make her glow with happiness,_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" said the minister._

_"I do," whispered Bella as tears fell down, while Edward whips them away while she slipped his ring on his finger._

_"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_"I do," said Edward as he slipped her ring on her finger._

_"It's my honor and privilege to pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," said the minister. Edward reached up and gently cradled her face on his hand as he presses his lips into her. Edward pulled way and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling to him, "I know present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen," said the minister._

_Edward looked at her and wink, "I love you," said Edward._

"_I love you too," said Bella._

My name is Isabella Cullen, and that is how the love of my life, Edward Cullen rose to fame, we had our ups and downs but here we are nine years later, we've two beautiful kids named Xavier Alexander Cullen and Elizabeth 'Liza' Nicole Cullen.

* * *

**This is my first One-shot, if you guys haven't figure it out yet I've a huge obsession with the Backstreet Boys. This is their story as I found it in Wikipedia, I've books, postcards, and newspaper cut outs, t-shirts and all of their CD's. I've seen them live two times, first for my 15****th**** birthday and the second one for my 21****st**** birthday. So I hope that you like it, I want to thank once again my friend, mentor and amazing beta Butterflybetty for her help when I got stuck with this story and correcting all the horror grammars on it too.**

**Please Review & Thank You!**


End file.
